Love and its Twists
by empoleonsurfer101
Summary: Green (21 ish) finds himself trapping and being trapped by Sabrina's psychic, older cousin Alexia (23-24) in this "new" region called Hoenn, and later on in the story, N (20) uses a time traveling machine to transport himself to the past to see what it was like. It'd be nice to have a review and criticism, I like improvement.
1. Chapter 1

****disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon nor its characters**

"You finally came"

A tall, dark maned, almost seductive-looking temptress appeared out of a veiled room holding a black mug with two steaming tea bags in it.

"It took you a while, but you made it. That's what counts, doesn't it?"

She didn't wait for an answer and continued speaking in that delicious tone of hers.

"I know what you want, and I've got it. Tea? No? Okay, fine with me either way."

The woman takes a dainty sip and her ocean-like eyes lights up a with mysterious glow. She sighs of contempt and stands gracefully, then strolls slowly over to her visiting counterpart, just to quickly spin away and giggle childishly, then to walk away.

"Do you mind?" She purrs and saunters over to a large walk in closet and begins to strip off her cozy sweater and jeans then down to her underwear.

"I don't need to be modest with a man like you, heh, you've seen countless women like me, maybe younger, with fewer clothes to protect their naked skin from your raking eyes." The woman seems to answer an unasked question. Teasingly, she slips on a silk night gown that reached down to her upper thigh and shook off her underwear. The woman acted like she didn't notice a bulge tenting up the man's dress pants. The tempting, scandalous lady unstraps herself and strolls onto the bed and crawls on her sleek stomach and grabs hold of the mug's warm handle. Looking at the visitor's face through her long, black eyelashes, she takes a leisurely sip. During all this time, there has not been one word from the counterpart.

"I most likely have a differently sculptured body than most women's you've seen. Heck, I'm fuller, leggy, and.. Mysteriously attractive. No wonder a fine male like you was lured to my place. No, I'm not a slut, nor a scheming witch, and I'd rather discuss more important matters than to have sex all night. Pitiful to you, huh? I know men just similar to the likes of you." The temptress continues to purr in the throaty voice of hers. She seems well aware of the man and his thinking, which sparks something in him.

"You're completely wrong to think i came here to please myself, yes I enjoy it, but right now.. It's completely business." The guy was lying, it shows in his perspiration and accelerated heartbeat. Plus that hint in his brain.

"Come on, a guy with looks like you and a witty charm gets many ladies. Messy, light brown hair, piercing green eyes, nicely toned body, and a pure, sound mind makes up a good mixture. You've gone through the bad and seldom good, yet you're still optimistic and young! Charisma, good looks, and seductive and deep voices make most women and girls swoon, yet you're not committed. Why? Really? I assumed you were gay at first, but I sense something else. Not Bisexuality, but something alright. What's so special about you? What brought you to me? My cousin?" The choppy bangs that rested atop her eyes and covered most of her eyebrows nearly struck an identical relationship to the Saffron city Gym Leader, Sabrina. Something about the woman shook it though. Her eyes changed color from jade green to lake blue at times, and she didn't seem too conflicted by psychic powers, plus the region they were residing in wasn't close to Kanto..

"I knew you've met her, acquainted with her, then left to do other things, but I want to know why? She's beautiful, clever, and extremely powerful. But you chose to become champion then several years later head to other regions and encounter with me. Are you going to do the same? Tease me like you did to her?" The woman's voice 180's to a different direction, one more dark and menacing. Vines sprout and trap Green to the chair, and he struggles to break free.

The tea begins to boil. Sabrina's cousin, Alexia, closes her eyes in concentration and a unknown Pokemon named Gardevoir hovers in.

"You broke her heart, and I wish to break your neck!" Alexia whispers.

*end of chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Pokemon*  
*WARNING, LANGUAGE AND most likely intimate scene*  
Alexia's partner Gardevoir created a dark void and sucked her master and the male inside, to another dimension. The woman kissed her beloved Pokemon's forehead and glared at Green with intense, blue eyes.  
"You've made a mistake coming here, asshole." She hisses, and grabs tightly onto Green's vine handcuffs. He couldn't help but to feel slightly aroused, heck, he LOVES bondage, but something in Alexia kept his raging boner down. She looks older than Sabrina, maybe by a few years. Older women seemed to turn him on the most. "Shut your brain dammit!" Alexia hissed, slapping the male on his right cheek, then continues to barge through clouds of nothing, until they reach a field of pale green grass, several tombstones, a full moon, and glowing stars. Alexia doesn't look to mind the cold raking its nails on both people's backs. With no underwear or a bra on, Green wonders how she is even standing the mist and fog creeping and swirling around them.  
"I'm used to it," Alexia whispers harshly. Finally, when the duo reach the middle of the field, the woman grabs Green's shirt and rips it off. Her nails are long, slightly sharp, but seductive all the same, so when she claws his chest, Green does nothing but groan and lean into her for more.  
Alexia grunts and exerts enough force to push Green to the ground. He suspected as much, so he was ready to pull her along with him and plant a full and pleasure filled kiss onto her surprised, open mouth. His hot tongue slides over hers and inspects the insides of her mouth. Alexia is surely astonished. Usually he could predict moves, but she hasn't. And the kiss shattered the vine cuffs and further cracks several tombstones. With his hands freed, Green literally has the opportunity to grab Alexia's full ass and simultaneously pull her hips closer to his growing groin area. When she tries to struggle, she's trapped in his arms. Mother Nature surely granted her blessing onto Green with his muscular abs and lean muscles strong enough to hold a girl at bay. Especially someone like her. She couldn't help but to hear his thoughts loud and clear. He IS the only other human in the area for miles, and Gardevoir is somewhere else, looking for someone, and won't be able to call for a few more hours. He wonders about her supple breasts, if she has dark nipples and areoles as large as quarters. Alexia tries to shut her mind, but her needs begin to rise again. Again? What is she thinking!? He broke her younger first cousin's heart for crying out loud! She remembers the psychic connection, when Sabrina regretfully confided with her trustworthy cousin for support when Green didn't come back. . . He stopped working on Alexia's mouth and found a needy breast yearning for a good suck. She couldn't help but moan and grip his hair to keep him close. Dammit! What is she doing? She notices that her vag is wet and pulsing, and feels that his dick is throbbing. His hands moved from massaging her ass to holding her neck softly, and in place as he sucks gleefully at her left nipple. His thoughts collide with hers and she doesn't know which is which, then finally gives in. Her hands find themselves undoing his belt buckle. And she's under his delicious body. He hovers over her protectively, and all his thoughts are about how sexy and amazing she looks under the moonlight, with her glowing green eyes that nearly matches his own. When the only cloth between them is his boxer shorts, he grinds himself against her, Alexia's skimpy nightgown carelessly strewn over glowing green grass with his jeans.  
"I-I want you, Green," Alexia confesses and gives the dominant male a love bite on his neck.  
The counterpart moans out loud and slips off his boxers to unsheathe his erect member, veins pulsating and pre cum dribbling over his shaft.  
"You sure about this?" Green asks in a testosterone filled, husky, deep throated voice dripping with need.  
"Y-yes" Alexia nods slowly.  
**wait till next chapter to find out more**


	3. Chapter 3

** I do not own Pokemon nor its characters**  
The moon shines its glory, the grass surrounding the intimate duo growing at an unexpected rate. Two heartbeats race against each other, and two scattered thoughts intwine to form one goal: to meet, form, to combine. Alexia's breath comes in short gasps, while the play boy's is long and calm.

"Do you really long for it?" Green asks cautiously, knowing how women are usually unsure about the first encountering. His shaft is long and throbbing. He can't help it.

Alexia is certainly a little more than shocked. Her slight blackout before is cleared, and she finds herself about to make love with a complete stranger. Love? Why is it such a common thing to say nowadays? It doesn't mean anything anymore, and she acknowledges it as face value. Keeping her eyes closed, Alexia clips a firm "No." In an affirmative tone. She notices that she's naked and under Green's tan, slightly sweaty, moon lit skin. So tantalizing. She's close to the edge again, but she knows well enough to reject his tempting offer.

Green is anguished, embarrassed, and his dick has gone soft. But he's not that kind of man who would take someone's virginity by force. He grunts and lets her up and grabs his clothes. He's silent while he puts them on. His shirt is no where to be found. The surrounding grass has already shrank and the moon has lost it's luster. Ashamed, he leans against a tombstone and stares at a glum Alexia in her nightgown. He sighs. Then he takes off his pants and hands then to her.

"I can't take these." Alexia's voice is devoid of emotion, with the exception of raw embarrassment and guilt.

"I don't have my shirt to cover your top, but might as well hide something much more important." His voice is hard with a soft edge. Alexia feels subdued shame and anger at his bright red aura. She pulls out his white, v-collared tee and hands it to him, and he declines. While pulling his pants on, she slips on his scent-filled, too large shirt. He smells like pine trees and ocean salt. It reaches a bit more lower than her silly nightgown, and still feels as if he just took it off and warmed it especially for her.

Green stifles his annoyance and shame by keeping his head down while putting his pants on. He couldn't believe he sexually attacked her like a horny Poliwrath! Gulping down guilt, he looks up to see her eyes on him before they flit away. Was she-staring at his body? His member twitched at the thought excitedly, but he kept it down by mentally slapping himself. He noticed a small flinch from Alexia. Was she... In his mind!? Anger bubbles up inside him again.

"Dammit, get outta my head!" Green muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She gulped and looked away. She couldn't help it. She finally feels Gardevoir on her radar.  
'My beloved, Gardevoir, come to me.' Alexia thinks deep in her mind to call forth her partner.  
A bright flash blinds the duo before a Deoxys and Gardevoir appear before them. The legend's arms are entwined magma red and ocean blue, while the orb in its chest shines violet.

"My beloved, I thank you for bringing my ally." Alexia purrs and places one hand on her Pokemon's head and the other on the shoulder of the alien Pokemon. She turns her head and sees Green's mouth agape. "He will aid.. In keeping you my.. Prisoner. Till the end of your days." Her voice is affirmative, empty of any emotion.

*surprise surprise, wait till next chapter!*


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own Pokemon nor its characters*

Green awoke to vines keeping his body prisoner in a large, black-lit cave. Cold sweat sprinkled his forehead and chest. He barely remembers a nightmare shaking him awake. There were spirals everywhere in his bad dream, just spinning out of control and eventually swallowing him. He clearly recalled the feeling of suffocation tightening is hands around his neck to drain the life out of his being.

"Where am I?" He tries to make his voice sound annoyed, but fails when the slightest crack shows.

An eery, moonlight colored pair of eyes peer from a corner. Glaring red ones appear from another far corner. Finally, a pair of white eyes burst in front of the man and stare at Green like a creeping Ghastly.

"Aargh! Quit it!" The male protested, desperately trying to squirm himself free like a bound Rattata. Alexia feels a smile coming on, and gives in.

An ominous laugh escapes her lips and slams into his sensitive ears then echoes across the cave walls. When she hears Green grunt in pain, a secret pleasure blooms in her chest, reaching the top of her head to the tips of her dainty, bare toes. Hypnosis from her partner were all what she needed to use her telekinetic powers and bring all 135 pounds of him to her lair. The Deoxys she befriended a year ago seemed to be extremely useful just at this moment. The beast could trigger some things in the human brain to cause some nightmares, but it wasn't its specialty. It was best for brute force, speed, and intimidation. She didn't need that just yet. This was only the beginning.

Green could feel her snooping inside his mind, he could feel her eyes raking over his body, but dammit, he couldn't SEE it! It was frustrating enough to be trapped in a cave like a Pokemon in its Pokeball with no allies to call forth. His Poke balls were missing. A bright light emitted from the Legendary blinded his eyes for a second before adjusting themselves. Tears sat the corners of his eyes, which he swiftly blinked away.

"Let me go," he ordered in a soft tone, knowing it would be useless.

The vines shrank and shriveled, only to bring the chair he sat in sinking into the cold, unforgiving rock underneath.

He looked up with eyes he knew swooned ladies, and almost saw hers quiver, until they hardened again realizing it was a petty trick.

"Don't try it, we're in the deepest part of the cave, and it's a new one filled with Zubats and whatnot. IT would takes you weeks going alone, but then again you could die. You don't want that, don't you?" Her edgy voice pushed itself into his mind. He still couldn't believe he was attracted to the likes of her! He observed that she was still wearing his shirt. His mind perked up a bit. Dammit! She's the enemy! Shut your damn mind, man! He shut his eyes and thought hard. Hard. His member was getting hard. So easily. Maybe it deduced something's up. Opening, he found Alexia's face inches away, studying his carefully.

He was against a wall, and he could do nothing but pretend she was doing nothing. Nothing's going on, and he finds that her eyes are dilated and pulsating. She inches closer. Closer. His eyes close. He expects- nothing? Opened again, he finds her where she was previously, whispering to That legendary. What just happened? His dick is still rock hard and his pulse has skyrocketed. Was he... Fantasizing? No way. No in the fucking way.

When Alexia sneaked a peek at Green, she could clearly see a bulge in his pants and a dazed look in his eyes. It must've worked. The image she portrayed onto him must've been success. She whispered the result to Deoxys and it chortled as its reply. She hears the message, "Now try something to frighten him."

Alexia smirks and turned out the light. Hearing a responsive "Hey" from her victim.

Concentrating with all of her being, she portrays a looming Gyarados about to gulp down the only male in the cave. A strained gasp reached her ears and she transforms it into several spirals that spin around frantically and eventually "swallow" him alive. A scream rips the air and choking. Sounds. Her thinking broken, Alexia teleports to him and the light flashes bright again to display a disheveled, sweating, shirtless Green sitting as a heap on the cold, hard floor.

"Green? Green! Answer me!" The woman begins shaking his shoulders and gets no response. Frantic, she leans into his face to look at his eyes.

**Green**

I wake up yet again to see her staring deep into my souls like a lovesick Growlithe. Goddammit! Her eyes spark an intense flame inside me, and I have the urge to grab her waist. My treacherous body listens to my damned mind and does so. Hearing a squeak come from her mouth intensify my feelings. I consciously pull her body closer to my midsection, where it slowly grows hot and hard. It feels very nice... The thoughts from minutes ago disappear and the present explodes in my head. Her thoughts invade mine and I could tell that we're so alike in the same current, distant, inevitable goal. Slam! A pain shuttered through my body from a Psy Wave from that cock blocker. Alexia suddenly disappears and reappears several feet away from me. My haze clears. Was it a daydream? Apparently not, there's a throbbing headache forming in my head. Annoying, little sh-

*Alexia*

Again! Why are my blackouts getting so frequent? They never happened so close before! Is this what Sabrina predicted? Ever since...

Gardevoir is so disappointed in me. Deoxys is shaking his head and looking down. I failed. I have into feelings again. Another test might come, but three strikes and I'll never be considered able to attend the Armandi Gras party. An meet who I've been waiting for all my life. Deoxys disappears once again. Gardevoir teleports to the opening of the cave, out of my radar. Is she compensating for my recent epic fail? I'm much to ashamed to look at him, but the urge weighs over reason. I peek behind my raven's wing hair and find him staring at my back. Something warms my cheeks. Is this what others feel? Bl-blush? Me? Heh. I can't deny it, I've been the one more tuned into emotions than Sabrina would ever be. Mother noticed that a long time ago. She continually teased me about it when I would notice others with happy orange auras, or gloomy purples.. Or green... Flirty Green. When I first saw it, it was from my mother interacting with Father. She was glowing green and I asked her why she was so nice and excited. She blushed a deep red and excused me to my room and winked at Father. . .

The duo stayed awkwardly silent before Green announced a question, "How are we getting out of the cave?" In an annoyed and tired tone.

"You can rest your eyes for a second," Alexia offered, pulling off the shirt, which caused her nightgown to rise slightly and show a bleeding cut.

"Whoa! You! Stay like that!" Green exclaimed and ran straight over to her and instructed the female to be still. He placed two fingers on the oddly deep infliction and felt her flinch.

"What- what are you doing?" She asked in a frightful voice. She could feel stinging pain from her thigh.

Green held his breath. He realized that his hand held her thigh tight and was inches away from... Shaking his head, he concentrated on keeping his focus on the wound. He kept pressure until the bleeding subsided. He felt an un-ignorable yearn to kiss it well. He stopped himself before standing up and taking the edge of his short to rip a strip off. Leaning down again, Green put all his concentration on keeping his hands steady enough to tie the strip carefully on her cut. Gulping down his aroused feelings, he painstakingly tried to keep feelings down while he skimmed the rest of her thigh and some of her butt to look for any other injuries.

Alexia kept in gasps and sighs from leaving her lips to not arouse suspicion. The feelings of his fingers brushing her thigh and rear made her feel the need to squirm and wriggle towards the source. Why does she need to be the one who actually FEELS things? Why can't she be like Sabrina? These confusing signals coming from herself and Green made her weak. She couldn't be weak. The weak die. She's trained and trained but couldn't go the extent to where Sabrina lies. She was so jealous of her younger cousin, even if she trapped people's souls into dolls, or shrunk them for her own amusement. She was 'cured' by Green and his ambitions. Now he's capturing her. And she's allowing him to.

Assured that she doesn't need anymore treatment, Green stood up and persuaded Alexia to keep the shirt on, he was fine, and would rather sleep on the floor of the cave. (With her, but of course he didn't say it.) after several minutes, he felt another heat source near him. It was another being, a Pokemon. Ninetales? He felt the silky fur from nine frisky tailed filled with delicious heat surround his body as the Pokemon nuzzles against him.

"I didn't think she'd be so taken with you," Alexia murmured and sat at the other side of the cave room.

Shaking his head, he tries to get up, but the Pokemon has him prisoner.

Alexia teleports in front of him and leans down to ask, "Is it okay if she stays with you tonight? You looked cold." Green couldn't help but to see her breasts close to his face.

Blushing, he nodded silently and looks down and gets and mouthful of fur.

The Ninetales growls slightly and gets closer to his body.

"Goodnight." Alexia whispers before going through a "solid" cave wall to leave him to sleep.

*end of chapter three, phew!*


	5. Chapter 5

*Do not own Pokemon*

Green had a surprisingly restful sleep, with the help of Alexia's Ninetales's comforting fur and presence of heat. When he awoke, he found himself in a room with no corners, a single door, a large glass window, the fluffy bed underneath his body, a change of clothes, and a bathroom door standing ajar, revealing a tub with a single, royal blue towel and a normal bath soap bar. There was not a single living being accompanying him in the strange room. Where the hell was he? He could feel two days worth of cave dirt on his clothes and body. And maybe some sticky substance...

Twenty minutes later, he was in shorts and a normal green t-shirt and drying his hair off. He needed to brush his teeth. There! A cup with a toothbrush and some toothpaste laying beside it on the sink framed with a mirror. He better get used to this, he does know how demanding and controlling Sabrina wa-is, so he had an idea of what might come, and he shouldn't be alarmed when he wakes up in a freaking unknown region with weird Pokemon and a vengeful psychic. Dammit, he was hungry, spending about a day or night in a cave isn't very fulfilling. The door opened, the smell of bacon and pork beginning to permeate the air, suffocating his nostrils and lungs and mind with the promise of... Oatmeal?!

The bowl was filled with oats soaking up hot water, no sign of a speck of sugar or brown, sweet tastes of simple pleasure. Is this it? There's nobody carrying it, just air. There's also spoons and a glass of water wafting in. Damn that annoying, teasing, frustrating woman!

The bacon and ham must've reached his room, too bad. Alexia sent him his breakfast, clothes, and hygiene essentials, he should be so grateful they weren't in the cave anymore. He should at least be polite and thank her. But no, he says he expects all this and deserves a better breakfast. The same old same old grandson of a well known Professor. Who had a reputation of having numerous one night stands with a different, long legged lady every single night of the week. She wasn't jealous, she was feeling spiteful of all those stupid women who agreed to spread their legs... . . . Hypocrite. The word hung over her head, drenching the lady's mood with chilly sprinkles. Alexia hated that word. Throwing her fork down in frustration, the woman shot up and stomped to his room, unlocked the door, and slapped his annoying, pompous, arrogant face and told him it was HER house, HER rules, and HER hygiene supplies, so he should shut up and quit complaining about everything. She chastised him out into oblivion and ordered him to thank her, to be glad she didn't leave him in the cave, and that HER Pokemon kept him warm last night. Alexia hid the blush threatening to dust her cheeks when she remembered how innocent he looked with all the guard and annoyance down on his sleeping face, how she wondered how it would feel to be against hers... As abrupt as she stormed in, the lady swiftly fled, locking the door and leaving Green befuddled simultaneously.

*Green*

God, why do women have to be so... Confusing? One second pissed off, the other second embarrassed and scared, one minute happy, the other crying their hearts out. Nobody knows how much I wish there were books on women as there are on us men! Jeez, now I know why Gramps went berserk and started asking 10 year olds what gender they were and leaving in a hurry when he found out that they were girls. Girls. i remember when I began to like girls. I was some twelve year old, "questing" and bumped across Sabrina. She was the only girl who didn't play with Poke dolls or decorated her school backpacks with Pikachu or tiny Pichu. Also, her blue eyes hid something from me, and I've always wanted to learn more about her, what she was doing, even when at first she ignored me or tried to (and successfully) shrink my head for a few hours to leave we alone. Gradually, she opened up to my presence.

She became curious of this boy who wouldn't stop badgering her and disrupt the little tween's psychic practices. That Green was so much different compared to other egg headed boys who tried to throw rocks at her Abra and Drowzee. He was almost gentlemanly like, that word her mother described her father as. They've been close until Sabrina turned 18 and he was this 17 year old ladies man. Then one day, he just stopped. Didn't look at her and never spoke a word to her, and just dropped her as if she was a slobbering Zubat. That's when Sabrina amped up her training and became virtually unsociable and powerful. But she couldn't sum up courage to teach him a lesson. And when she confessed to her elder cousin, the protective urge in Alexia's system jump started. Now she can see why Sabrina becomes a Skitty around him. She was trapped by the boy with green eyes. No. She was an independent trainer and needed no one else. Something wet trailed down her right eye. A-a-a t-tear? Tear? Crying? Her? SHE was crying!? There really was something wrong with her. A psychic crying. Even Tate and Liza never cried. Why'd she have to be the one who has FEELINGS? Feelings! All psychics laugh (if they could) at me when I show any sign of fear or shivering from the cold, or even crack a smile. I'm simply put as the Mr. Mime of all psychic legends. I'm the lower end. I've always been. No one else has the ABILITY to. Damn! Him! Arrogant, tall, annoying, green eyed.. God dammit!

*Green*

She's been ignoring me all day, with the cold bowl of what's left of that oatmeal. Lunch came and went, and now it's just after dinner of plain hard boiled Xatu eggs. Or at least I think they were Xatu eggs. Her Ninetales has been visiting, making the Gardevoir teleport her into the room and out with a simple yet irritating yelp. The Pokemon glared at him every time it entered and blamed me. But it was nice to have company that was warming to me. Everyone else was cold and calculating. The bare walls, bare land outside of the house she lived in, the bare floor. Everything seemed wiped off. Typical psychic.

There's still NOTHING to do! I've been trying for over an hour to annoy her with this song called, "Hyper Me and I'll Beam You!" And still no effect. Aha! Finally! Something! A magazine. Great. I get to learn about the systems of this Pokemon called Grumpig. Ew. Fascinatiiiiiiiiing. They evolve from Spoinks. Yaaaay. It's a damn psychic Pokemon. I have never EVER known that before. Ever. Awesome. At least something exciting! Maybe something like Pokermoon. Pokermoon, I remember when I discovered that...

I'm guessing that it's about 10 and still nothing bewitching has happened. I guess Ninetales had a bedtime, because she hasn't been back yet. And still no Pokermoon. It's cold and lifeless here. Depressing. I can't sleep. Wayyyyyy tooooooo quuuuuiiiiet. And freezing. I think she has had it, because she teleported right into my cell, dressed in stockings, a minuscule skirt, a cropped top, and a pixie ponytail. Swinging her hips and strolling over to me, I could foresee something fun coming to me. I could feel how her voice makes my ears vibrate while she throatily whispers her plans for me. Me. When she leans in, I clearly see her braless chest come closer. Closer. It smothers my face, feels so incredibly real, so warm, almost too warm, and I'm suddenly pushed against the bed, fully dominated by this woman. I could feel her hips grinding against mine. When I close my eyes, it's still there. She's still there. Whispering sweet nothing's, nuzzling my neck, nibbling on my earlobe. When they open again, I see her crystal bluish, greenish orbs and fully dilated pupils. Is.. Is this real? It... Must... Be. It should be. It is. Finally, when I decide it's undoubtedly not a fantasy , I wrap my arms around the all too real body, the dream come true. My arms wrap around thin air. I don't care, she's still there, even if she's a hallucinatory being. I guess this is the closest I've got to sleeping with her. Her thighs wrap around me as the night gulps me down in one slurp...

*Alexia*

It felt too real. My copy certainly enjoyed cuddling with HIM. I'm surely not jealous. It undeniably did NOT quiet his thoughts, just amplified them. I'm surprised that he found out so quickly. He's sleeping like a baby angel. Just curled up on his side, holding nothing, breathing in the scent of the air. Scent. His shirt. Still in my room. His.

I woke him up, personally served his breakfast, shoved him into the bathroom to shower, and sat on the edge of his bed to hand him his clothes. His door is, of course, locked, and there's a force field around to keep my Pokemon from not interfering. It's not what it looks like. I swear on the blood of my Pokemon. It's just a test.

He takes his time to shower himself and wrap his waist with the fresh towel I laid on the edge of the toilet seat. I sit patiently, in my pajamas from last night, just a long t-shirt and underwear. I wait for his reaction. It's positive. I wait for my reaction. Growing, flaring, burning. Not good. I could feel a blackout coming, and I'm not sure that I can stop it this time. Still I wait. Can't hear the question drawling out of his sleepy voice. I'm sure it's tired, he looks like it, but slightly fascinated and excited. O..okay. I feel it coming. The..

Green is constantly going to be teased by this woman. Is this her form of torture? Causing men to erect and stand at attention? Sabrina's cousin is just sitting there, patient, and looks... Ready. Her glazed eyes, dotted blush cheeks, and an overall innocent expression covering her face and making him want to rip off her clothes. He very badly wants to feel someone, he wants to feel HER. Creamy, Snow White-like skin, burgundy lips, long, black lashes framing vibrant jade jewels, and a fully formed body is laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, possibly inviting him in. The tent in his teal towel is the only thing keeping it up. Should he advance? Can he? No Pokemon have interrupted, and the overall situation looks promising. No, he can't do this, she looks like she's in her "coma," or blackout. That's all thats gonna have her display herself to him with no sense of modesty. Shaking his head, Green padded back to the bathroom to don his clothes on. With incredible sense of control, the guy picks up the psychic and sets her down in a seating position. He couldn't help perking up when he plops down by her and she begins to play with his damp hair and swirling it with those fingers. It feels sweet and comforting, but the knowledge of unwilling victim stalks him at a distance. When he could feel her body pressing against his, he left her alone. He just patted her head and tried hard not go press his member against her. Gramps should be proud of him, even if he is wacko and prefers Red. At least Green hasn't thought up a stupid idea to spend the rest of his life on top of a mountain. Instead I'm here being kept by a lonely woman who thinks badly of herself. I kind of like not being trailed by hundreds of girls, not being touched by a thousand needy hands. It's nice. Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own Pokemon*  
**Green**  
Suffocation. That's a good thing to remember in your dream. Spirals, those damn spirals frantically swirling about, dangling in front of my eyes, and causing me to swallow them, choking me in the process. Tears well up from the corners of my eyes as I try to force the red and green spirals down my throat to make the pain go away. It never does, it stays there like a lump of demanding coal, threatening to kill me, to have my body deteriorate.  
She is surely going to kill me one day, either voluntarily or non. She hasn't fed me in four days, and it seems like the woman has left me in her house with those creepy Pokemon wandering about. This new one that looks like a statue keeps teleporting in and just... sitting there, its empty eyes trying to bore into my soul, it's trying to eat me alive! Fear grips my spinal cord and refuses my mind to take control. There it is again. I don't think irritating thoughts are going to help with no one in the hellhole to hear it.  
I remember the night when we were alone. It still almost feels like it happened yesterday, I can still feel her body against me, warming up and almost contempt. I wish it could happen again, but I guess it's what drove her away for so long also. I regret coming to Hoenn, even if the idea of new thrills and people are what's bringing more and more people from Kanto and Johto about. I didn't think Alexia was as sadistic as other Psychic trainers, but I am wrong. Of course, I've been wrong a lot of times in my life, like losing a best friend, losing the trust of my Gramp, and entirely losing him. Then there's my parents. I don't feel like reminicing right now.

*Alexia*  
I feel almost no emotion today, and it feels great. I'm officially alone, I don't hear any thoughts, don't see any blues, or green, or yellow. I am one with no one but myself. Calm Mind, sound body, sound soul. Forget it, I can't do this! I need to forget, to.. to forget. That's the goal today. What day is it today anyways? It must be only the second day, I'm sure. I don't know and I'm sure I don't... What about Green? Is he OK? I want to know, but I musn't think.  
Right now, it's only me and myself and a friend named I. The only companion I brought it Altaria, and only to transport me to this random island. Calm waves, fluttering breeze, a timeless vibe ringing in the air. Timeless. I need to check the time, it might be later than I originally thought. Oh my Mew! It's Friday! That means... Is he OK? Gah! I don't need to feel that I should keep him well, he must be used...to...this... Fine, we're talking about Green here, the grandson of Professor Oak, world known VIP. I guess I haven't thought out this plan as carefully as I had should've. What the-?!

A bright light flashes in the air, and revealing a man dressed in a white over shirt covering a black undershirt, light brown kahkis held up by a belt with a key chain dangling a cube like item, and finally, innocent hazel eyes in a face of a young man being framed by long, light green hair tied up in a messy ponyta tail. An odd necklace is resting against the man's chest, looks almost like a planet, and shines in the sunshine's rays.  
"Now, tell me, young lady, what year is this?' his voice is laced with innocence and a young, barely-in-his-twenty essence.  
"Uh, it's 20XX, why?" Alexia notices how greenish-yellowish his aura is, so unusual, so tempting, so odd. Why did a man fall from the sky and not be astonished?  
"Well, it must've worked then!" Excitement made his aura tint orange, and he smiles a childish smirk at this conveniant woman sitting in the sand with her legs crossed. She was only wearing a light blue tank top and a white knee length skirt.  
"May I help you up, miss?" N asks this mysterious woman, and when she obliges, his smirk turns into a smile.  
Alexia is still dumbfouned by this weird "time traveller," she must be on something, a dream perhaps? Cute men who don't possess psychic powers don't teleport, nor TIME TRAVEL, NOBODY has been able to break the code before. And here strolls a guy from the future, claiming that this machine worked, and acts so gentlemanly like. Unbelievable.  
N thinks that this lady is an unusually quiet introvert, and wants to learn more about the people of the past, it seems so interesting. His father doesn't want him to stay too long, but N knows that he could transport to the very second he decided to travel in the first place. Easy, pezy, nothing to it. The necklace he wore was the key to the traveling, and it didn't take too much to utter certain words to activate it.  
Suddenly remembered her previous worried thought, Alexia excused herself and called out to her Altaria to fly her back to her secrete home. N, being curious and feeling adventurous, asks to join. Alexia, unsure, agrees to one condition: he must be blind. Thinking it appropriate and quite unusual, N agrees to the statement, wanting to learn more about this individual, and hearing what her Pokemon has had to say, decides that she could be trusted.

After a second of thinking, Alex mentally beat herself, wondering why she dazedly agreed to allow another stranger into her home, and her Pokemon was also apalled on her decision; it was one thing to have a sex crazed, annoying man who seems to keep hold of her master's heart, and another to invite another man who could do the same, maybe worse, eat up the food supply. But when N answered the Altaria's thoughts, assuring her that it would never happen, the Pokemon reluctantly allowed him onto her back, surprised that he could understand her and not feel a psychic connection. Alex balked at the suggestion of keeping another male into her domain, but her partner was trustworthy and knew what was best for any situation.  
"Do you mind if I stay for a couple of days?" N asks out loud, not knowing Alex possesses such psychic abilities.  
"Uh, yeah... sure" Alex gulps down and keeps her eyes closed. Why does she feel like she can trust the guy so easily? Is it his innocent nature, or just charisma?  
N nods and blindly helps the woman off Altaria's exhausted back, and offers his arm on the path to her well concealed door. She slowly accepts his offer, taking in a deep breath, and leads him to the side entrance, keeping his feet away from ditches, a trap, and Zigzagoon nests.  
When they are inside, Alexia rips off the blindfold and takes his trucker's cap off. Setting it on the hat stand by the door, she turns and finds him surveying her home. Feeling rather self concious, Alex looks around too, noting a plate on the coffee table, and a few cups by her book shelf.  
When Green hears approaching footsteps, his eyes leave empty space in front of him and stares at the door expectantly. He could hear two sets, and wonders if she brought a torture friend to make his life more miserable. Great. To his surprise, a wall on the opposite side becomes transparent glass and shows another, duplicate space.  
*Green*  
A tall guy with long, green hair and weird clothes steps in, shakes her hands, looks like he's thanked her, and sits down at the edge of the bed, and turns to find me on mine. The guy seems to question HER, and nods understandingly. Like he knows! Is he another prisoner? Someone else Sabrina associated with? God, how many guys has she captured? She's heading over to me, and the wall solidifies again. Opening the door and quickly shutting it again, she finally has the audacity to apologize. Anger wells up inside me, it suffocates my mind, it makes words that I never meant to bubble out of my mouth and I see slight traces of hurt in her eyes. I sigh and say I'm sorry and beg for food. And clean clothes. And.. a hug. I want a hug. I want HUMAN contact.

*Alex*  
I brought Murkrow eggs and some pork for him to eat, and sit in the chair while I wait for him to take his shower and clothe himself. I give him his hug, and it lasts longer than I intended it to be. He asks me a question I've been dreading: Where was I and who the hell is that guy? Another victim? No, he's a visitor. No, I usually don't do this, and No it's not because he's attractive and I'm not going to tease him, it's especially for you. An angry blush sets on his cheeks and he turns away from me, mumbling hate words. I pull out a book on Battling and set it on his bed. When I'm about to leave his room, Claydoll teleports in, gets comfortable, and begins to stare at Green. A shudder escaped said Green and black clouds his aura. I scold Claydoll and tell him to follow me if it wants food. Of course it nods its head and trails behind me like a Growlithe to get his treat. It's been a long day.

*First look on N's mind*  
This house is odd. That man in the room next to mine looks lonely, but his door is locked. A Ninetales visited earlier, sniffing my clothes and hands and murmuring a sweet "Hello there stranger, are you here because of Alexia?" She asks a bunch of questions eagerly and acts unlike her age. The interesting creature seems to like me, and I wonder if she is being treated badly. A lot of Pokemon in this world need to be liberated, but this particular group seems rather...unlike what I saw as a child. Father should be proud, but I know he'd ask me to take these Pokemon and free them. I feel something on my mind, something lurking.  
It's not like that here. A thought enters my mind and I have to shake my head to clear it. I swear on Poke Graves that it was her voice...  
YES, it's me, Alexia. You musn't take my precious Pokemon away, it's wrong! The voice sounds stronger. Full of determination. I do not agree, but I must keep my host believing that I can't do anything because I haven't befriended Reshiram yet. Oh well.

*Extremely sorry if it doesn't make any sense, I know that, and I'll try my best to do something about it, and it's difficult to incorporate information correctly, just how I want to do it, and I feel like I'm talking this story to a wall in bits and pieces and a lot is being left out. I'll figure it out later*


	7. Chapter 7

*I do not own Pokemon or their characters*

**Alexia's voice in her recording**

Imagine waking up in your nightclothes, in your bed, and notice someone else's presence. Some male, foreign presence. What would you do? To explain further, you may not have your bra on, just a long t-shirt and underwear, and there's this half naked, green haired individual sleeping on the left side of your bed. You might get freaked out, right?

Well, you may get scared enough to yelp and wake the sleeping intruder. And, he may or may not know why the heck you're yelling. How can a man as old as him be so... innocent? This is all hypothetical... okay, okay it isn't.

Now, think, out of nowhere, he grabs your right breast! And claims it as out of curiosity, and asks what it is, and why he doesn't have one. WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

Well, first, I asked why the heck he was in MY room.

He simply stated that the thunderstorm last night frightened him and he was compelled to seek company, and the guy next to his room was locked in, the Pokemon were in their own rooms, and the only open door was hers. It may be logical, but seriosly! Why, out of nowhere, should he have the permission to grab me! Well, he didn't know that it was wrong, and he's never felt one before. That doesn't mean he has the permission to explore with me! Why do cute guys look a thousand times cuter when they say that they're sorry and won't bother again?!

Yes, there was a thunderstorm last night, and I'm pretty used to them, so I slept pretty deeply. I have no idea how I didn't notice someone slip under my covers and simply... just sleep. But then again, it's that N guy, not Green. I could trust that innocent, long haired individual, since he doesn't exactly know the difference between a man and a woman... I hope. Oh, how I dearly, truly hope that the guy be gay or just weird. Raised weird. Indoctrinated to not know the difference between genders. I hope! I sound so freaking sappy!

Okay, I forgot to mention-I mean ask one last thing... when the half naked guy suddenly grabs your boobs, and you, being a skitzy kind of person, lurch back, and have the guy topple on top of you, a 130 pound guy (at least) on you, what do you do? And you cannot teleport when someone is physically touching you, **so what do you do**?

Well, I just layed there and asked why the hell he grabbed me in the first place. Of course, he answered, but still didn't get off. I tried to push, but the guy is freaking heavy! And, he was confused, like he didn't get it. WHAT GUY DOESN'T GET BEING ON TOP OF A WOMAN?! Oh, fine, maybe he's a freaking exception, but still!

Eventually, he got off, and I threw him out of the room.

Now, I am fully dried off and getting my- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT PRIVACY IS?! GET OUT! I AM RECORDING SOMETHING GET OUTTA HERE!

*Recording end*

Alexia sat at the head of her table, in her short shorts and a regular t-shirt, drinking coffee. The perpetrator kept his head bowed down at the opposite end, petting the "neglected" head of the 300 year old Ninetales.

"I closed my eyes." He quietly said for the hundredth time.

"I don't care, you STILL went into my room without asking." The black mug she kept was warming.

"I was going to ask you a simple question."

"It could've waited until AFTER I was dressed."

"I didn't know that you were naked."

"YOU SHOULD'VE KNOCKED."

Just then, Green burst into the dining room in a flash of light, holding on to the Claydol as if he didn't, he'd become stuck in the teleportal.

"Quiet, you two sound like yapping Growlithe," Green's voice sounded unusally casual, and Claydol floated dejectedly behind him.

"Did you teleport him out?!" Unlike Alexia, the Pokemon could teleport anywhere they wanted, even with baggage.

"Claayy..." It's head was unusually down, and it teleported back outside.

"Nine! Ninetales! Nine!" The Ninetales yipped and jumped into Green's unexpected arms and gave him a few licks.

"GAH! Ninetales, get off him!" The mug was beginning to boil.

"Alex, come on, are ya jealous? Because I can carry you anytime," he winked, grinning like an idiot.

"Who the heck is this guy?" He gestured to N, his eyebrow cocking up and the other going down in a frown.

"A guest." Alexia's voice was hard and she was trying her best to make it sound cold. Failed.

"Seriously? I am a guest, I should have the liberty and freedom as this guy, why can't I eat at the table and sneak around the house at midnight?" Green whined, plopping on the seat next to Alexia's and dishing out a jealous glare in N's direction.

"What changed your attitude all of the sudden?" Alexia's voice was accusing.

"Ninetales cheered me up a bit, sometime this morning, by bringing what I wanted." With a mischevous half smirk, he winked at Alexia and completely ignored N's question.

"What was it?" The green haired male asked again.

"None of your business, pal." Green sneered.

"Well, I'm curious as to know what it is, and since, I AM a king, I demand..." N grew silent, never had pulled out the "I am king" card before, but that brunette aggravated him, and N suspected that it was on purpose.

"Fine, if ya really wanna know, it was a Pokermoon magazine." Green winked and thought that the other guy would get it right away, and was wrong; instea, it was Alexia.

"SERIOUSLY, GREEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHO THE HECK GOT YOU A-" Claydoll appeared just then, and hearing her ask in such a tone, teleported out just as quick.

"Okay, okay, maybe Claydoll went out and got it, and Ninetales held it and brought it to the room, and I-"

Alexia looked like she was about to burst.

"NINE! Ninetales," The Pokemon lunged itself at her master before there were broken chairs or bones. Under the Pokemon's body, Alexia could do nothing but seethe.

"What is a Poke-er-moon?" N, his head cocked, asked.

"Just a bunch of girls dressed up in Pokemon costumes, and a LOT of them are extremely-"

"You can shut up now!" Alexia snarled, wriggling and desperately trying to teleport.

"I want to see,"

_Of course he does, _Alexia thought guys walked out to go and see the magazine, leaving Alexia helpless under her Pokemon.

*Several hours later*

"You're a woman, and I am a man." N asked, wide eyed, and filled with Green's prior knowledge of "women."

"What else would I be?" Alexia was tired, in her day clothes, on her bed, impatiently waiting for the male to go to the his room. She used too much of her psychic powers in the past days, and needed rest, and she didn't have the willpower to do anything much, except rest.

"So..does that mean... that there are certain differences between me and you?" His voice was filled with the curiousity of a four year old learning about bugs and Pokemon.

"Yes."

"Green told me about my.. umm.. Private member."

"Yes? So?"

"And he told me about-"

"OKAY! No more, go to your room and sleep."

"Bu-"

"GO!"

"Listen to the woman," Green's cool voice attracted the two's attentions. He was leaning against the door frame, and gestured to N.

"Okay," N stood and walked out of the room, still wondering about the things he learned that day.

"You can go too now." Alexia quipped, and started to head over to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

"No," Green closed and locked the door. He strolled to the frozen-in-place body of Alexia and cupped his hands on her shoulders.

"You deserve a lot for two days and nights in a cave of what you did to me, and you should repay now." Green leaned in, grazing his teeth against her neck and lightly nibbling on her earlobe as he huskily whispered to her.

"No, I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed," Alexia's voice was firm and slightly shaky.

"We can do both together," She was against the wall and he was blocking her entrance to the bathroom or the pathway to her bed.

"No! Do you not know boundaries?" Alexia tiredly tried to argue, and knew that she would possibly be defeated, or black out. Hopefully not the latter.

"We're both adults."

"I don't care." Alexia whined.

"I love hearing that tone, it's so unlike your character," the dominant male chuckled, pressing closer to the female he captured.

"..." Alexia didn't say anything, just stared into the green eyes of the man she thought would be an easy capture and release, like a Magicarp. But something about him makes him be a Shiny Freaking Mewtwo. Already he knows that she couldn't really use her psychic powers, much less teleport away, hence his physical touch.

He suddenly frowned and turned, unlocking the door and closing it. Leaving her untouched and bewildered.


End file.
